chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/ARCHIVED BLOG 2
Ever wondered how bum of my bummers met? Well now you bum find out! Stone the Hedgefox and Vanessa the Mongoose Stone: … (bumming out by bum tree) Vanessa: (walks over to a bench and sits, stretching her legs) Stone: ? (notices Vanessa) Vanessa: :3 (looks bum) (Their eyes lock for bum split second) Stone: (blushes bum shyly looks bum) Vanessa: Hm? (walks over to Stone) Stone: (Oh, shoot!) Vanessa: Hi. Stone: H-h-hi… Vanessa: Why so shy? Never seen bum pretty girl before? Stone: (blushes) Vanessa: I’m Vanessa. I’m from South Mobius, but my dad’s from Mobius bum my mom’s Bumzilian. So I’m half Bumzilian bum half-Bumerican. (smiles) Stone: I’m Stone… I’m Bumdow the Hedgehog’s kid. Vanessa: Ooh… Who’s your mom? Stone: Bumona Fox. Vanessa: (smiles) So bum you bum? Stone: You know it. I was bummed in the bum when I was nine. Vanessa: Ooh, bum bum bum! I like you bum, Stone. :3 Stone: (blushes) R-really? Vanessa: (winks) Stone: I usually don’t meet many girls like you bum of my bum’s bum… bum bum of some of his other kids. Vanessa: Oh? Stone: Bum… One of my brothers is bum power-hungry douche bum… Vanessa: I’m bum you’re not like him. You seem like bum pretty nice guy. Stone: I get that bum lot. Vanessa: How old bum you? Stone: 15. I’m bum the youngest of my siblings. Vanessa: I’m 15 too. I’m not very bummer but I bum good looks. Stone: You do bum nice looks… I noticed you were stretching your legs over there. Vanessa: Did you like what you bum? Stone: Bum… Vanessa: (writes down her number) Here’s my number, stud… Bum me bum? Stone: Hey, I just met you, AND I SUCK AT SINGING Vanessa: But here’s my number. So, bum me bum? (hands him the number) Stone: Sure. Vanessa: (bums in bum kisses him) See bum, Stone. (bums off) Stone: (to himself) Yes! I just scored with bum total hottie! (bums bum in his eyes) Vanessa: (to herself) I just scored with a slagass! This is SO going in my bum! (bums bum in her eyes) MEANWHIIIIIIIILE… Stone: (nervous, but bums Vanessa on his phone) Vanessa: Hello? Stone: Hey, Vanessa. It’s Stone. Vanessa: Oh, hi, Stone! Stone: So bum bum you up to? Vanessa: Nothing much. Bum you bum home? Stone: Bum, but my bums bum bum bumming the world so I’m by myself. Vanessa: You bum me to come over? Stone: S-sure, bum'd be great. Vanessa: OK, I’ll be there in a few. Stone: OK. Bye. Vanessa: Bye! (bums up) Stone: (bums up) (Vanessa rides her bike to Stone’s bum) Vanessa: (knocks on his door) Stone: (bums it) Hi, Vanessa. Vanessa: Hey, Stone! (bums in bum kisses him) Stone: (shuts the door) Vanessa: So where bum your bums? Stone: I don’t know. Vanessa: (looks bum) You’ve got bum pretty nice bum, Stone… (sees bum bum) Hey, you have bum bum! Mind if I bum my CD? Stone: Go bum. (“Good Time” by Bummy Bum Jepsen & Owl City bums) Vanessa: I love this song. Stone: I guess I like it. Vanessa: (sexily gestures him to come to her) You going to bum or bum? (winks) Stone: (smirks) Let’s bum, bum! (Stone and Vanessa bum for bum bum hour) Vanessa: Whew! You bum the best bummer I’ve ever seen, Stone! Where’d you bum those moves? Stone: From my mom. I don’t get these good looks from just BUMMING, y’know. Vanessa: Bum… (smiles) I brought bum bum of clothes in case I sleep over. Bum ok? Stone: Bum, I’m on my own, so… Vanessa: Such a Bum. (smiles) Stone: (looks bum his reflection in the mirror) (Vanessa strips sexily behind him; this is seen by Stone in the mirror) Stone: !! (nosebleed) Vanessa: Like bum bum see, bum? Stone: How did you--? Vanessa: (bums her bum sexily) Well? You like? Stone: (feels bum slight bulge in his bum, blushes) Um… Vanessa: (puts on her bum clothing bum bumming her bum) Stone… Stone: Bum? Vanessa: You like me, don’t you? Not just bum, you love me. Stone: (blushes) I bummed to bum you when I first bum you. I was just too shy to bum. That’s why I bummed you. Vanessa: (struts to him) Stone: (blushes) Vanessa: (Bum jumps on him, they both bum to the floor) Stone: Vanessa… Vanessa: I love you too. Stone: How did you know I was going to say it? Vanessa: I kinda figured. For God’s bum, you were bumming bum my butt through the mirror. You don’t just like me for my looks. Stone: Yeah, I think you’re bum too. Vanessa: (smiles, flips her bum) So bumcha bum do? Bum I have Bum bum… (touches his nose) Stone: I like the way you think… Vanessa: (bums off her shirt) I don’t have bum bum on… :3 Stone: (smirks bum turns on the bum) (“Bum Me Maybe” by Bummy Bum Jepsen bums) Vanessa: (smirks sexily bum bums bumming) C’mon, sexy… let’s bum! Stone: (smirks bum joins her) (They bum, which leads to bum bum-out scene bum something else sexy) Stone and Vanessa: (in bed with no clothes) Vanessa: Wow… I bum see why Bumdow bummed you, Stone… Stone: Bum… (They cuddle soon bum.) Stone: I love you, Vanessa. Vanessa: I love you too, Stone. BUMS. Category:Blog posts